Diálogo!
by Triele
Summary: Essa camisa é minha! - wincest
1. Chapter 1

Não espere muito dessa, aliás não espera nada! Essa é só por que às vezes a gente tem vontade de escrever uma coisinha boba assim...

SxD

Dean, essa camisa é minha!

-É?

-É! Você sabe que é!

-Hm...e daí?

-E daí que eu não gosto que você use minhas camisas.

-Por que?

-Por que você é relaxado, vai acabar manchando de molho ou qualquer outra coisa.

-Hm...

-Então...

-Então o que?

-Não vai tirar?

-Não!

-Como é?

-Não!

-...!

-Não vou...

-Tira!

-Vem tirar...

-Olha que eu vou...

-Hu-hum...

-Tô falando sério.

-Se tá falando sério por que tá rindo?

-Não tô rindo! ...é sério, tira logo vai.

-Sammy?

-O que?

-Vem tirar...

-...?

-Sua camisa... vem tirar.

-Qual é a graça hien? Por que tá com essa cara?

-Nada... só aproveita e tira a minha cueca também, por que ela também é sua!

- *0*!

-Éhhhhh!

- Tô indo!

fim


	2. Chapter 2

E as bobeiras não param de brotar.

SxD

_Dean?

_Hum?

_Eu não acredito que você pegou outra camisa minha! Você não tem vergonha na cara não?

_Ué? Por que?

_Eu não falei pra você não pegar minhas roupas?

_Falou.

_Então?

_Então nada.

_Então nada o cacete, você pegou minha camisa de novo!

_Hu-hum.

_Hu-hum!? Só isso? Só...hu-hum?

_Sam?

__**Oquê cacete?**_

_Também peguei sua cueca...

_Puta merda, você não presta!

_Éhhhhh! E você é lerdo pra caralho!

fim


	3. Chapter 3

Aviso aos navegantes: Sempre que encontrar uma fic minha centrada em Sam e Dean _adultos_ será referente a incesto (salvo uma única exceção que não pretendo repetir onde Sam é adolescente), quando não o ato em si, pelo menos a intenção de.

Escrevo por diversão e para divertir, me interesso pela opinião alheia mesmo que seja negativa, portanto fique a vontade para ler e se expressar!

SXD

_Dean?

_Hum?

_Olha aqui.

_O que é isso?

_Uma coisinha que eu comprei pra você.

_Pra mim?

_É.

_Por que?

_Por que me deu vontade. Você vive pegando minhas roupas, então pensei em te comprar alguma coisa diferente...pra eu tirar.

_Hum...o que será?...

_...

_O que? Mas que porra é essa?

_Ué, não sabe o que é isso não?

__Que merda de ideia idiota foi essa de me comprar um calcinha? Ficou doido foi?_

_Não! Doido eu vou ficar quando você estiver vestido com ela e me chamar pra tirar!

_*0*!

_Deixo até você usar minha camisa!

_Pega ali uma.

_Hein?

_Uma camisa.

_Ah! Qual?

_Qualquer uma caralho, me dá logo a porra da camisa que eu tô indo vestir minha calcinha!

SxD

...

...

...

_Sam?

_Hum?

_Tenho que te contar uma coisa...

_O que neném?

_Essa não foi minha primeira calcinha.

__**O que?**_

_Hei, calma...

**__Como assim não foi sua primeira calcinha?_**

_Calma Sammy.

**__...Dean...explica isso...agora..._**

_Calma...

__**Explica logo essa merda!**_

_Não é pra ficar assim, se eu soubesse que você ia ficar bravo desse jeito não tinha falado.

_**_Não tinha falado? Essa é boa, então você ia esconder de mim que já andou por aí de calcinha?**_

**__Não viaja! "eu não andei por aí", não foi assim!_**

**__E como foi então?_**

_Para de ficar bravo.

_Então desembucha de uma vez!

_Tá bom! Foi assim, eu estava ficando com uma garota e ela não queria liberar de jeito nenhum, aí a gente fez meio que um jogo, ela falou que me dava se eu usasse a calcinha dela, e eu usei. Foi só isso.

_E ela deu?

_Deu, né!

_...

_...?

_...

_Sam?

_...

_Sam, eu transava por aí, não sei se você lembra? Aliás você também transava. Pouco...se eu me lembro bem...mas transava!

_Unf...

_Onde você vai? Para! Que saco, vai ficar bravo por causa disso? Eu nem me lembro mais da cara da menina, pelo amor de Deus, eu não tinha nem vinte anos!

_É, mas da calcinha você lembra né?

_Lembro!

_...!

_Lembro sim...

_...!?

_Lembro que não era tão bonita... e nem tão macia... e que eu tive que tirar ela sozinho! Não é legal tirar a calcinha sozinho sabia?

_...não é?

_Não...não é não...

_Hum...

_Por que você não volta pra cama e eu te conto da vez que eu usei uma sunga de couro?

_**_Oque?**_

_Tô bricando! Vem...volta pra cama, tô ficando com frio!

_Devia deixar você morrer congelado, isso sim...

_Você devia é me comprar uma sunga de couro!

_Vou pensar...

_E um chicote!

_Dean?

_Oi amor?

_Vamos ficar só na calcinha tá legal?

_...?

_Não sei se eu confio em você com um chicote.

_...cagão!

SxD

Enfim, fim!


End file.
